hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Götter und Göttinnen der Elfen
Der folgende Text bezieht sich auf alle Elfengötter, nicht nur auf die der Hochelfen: Asuryan: Er ist der älteste und größte der elfischen Götter, und die Elfen glauben, dass es sein Plan sei, dem sie folgen. Von seinem diamantenen, unendlich wunderbar komplizierten Thron beobachtet er die Welt. Manchmal wird er von einigen Elfen als Phönixkönig bezeichnet, in Verachtung des Herrschers von Ulthuan, der diesen Titel führt. Er wird immer mit einer Maske dargestellt, zur Hälfte schwarz, zur Hälfte weiß um die Balance zu verkörpern; sein Gesicht ist deshalb nicht zu sehen. Asuryan wird als sehr weise beschrieben und ist der Richter der Götter und trägt ein Zepter als Symbol seiner Herrschaft. Der Gott wird meist mit einem Umhang wunderschöner weißer Federn abgebildet, der dem, den die Phönixkönige tragen, nicht unähnlich ist. Der Phönix ist das Symbol des Asuryan. Er kann dessen Form oder die eines Riesenadlers annehmen. Es gibt noch viel andere Symbole, die Asuryan repräsentieren. Das gebräuchlichste ist das einer stilisierten Pyramide mit einem Phönix im Zentrum, der seine mächtigen Flügel spreizt. Auf der Spitze der Pyramide wird die Ewige Flamme abgebildet, die wie eine Sonne Lichtstrahlen abstrahlt. Die Magierpriester des Asuryan tragen Roben in verschiedenen Rot-, Gelb- und Goldtönen, die oft mit Flammen verziert sind. Der wichtigste Tempel des Gottes ist der Schrein des Asuryan auf der Insel der Flammen nördlich Lotherns. Dieser prächtige Ort der Verehrung ist mehr denn ein bbloßer Tempel sondern eine riesige, uralte Pyramide. Hier wird auch der neue Phönixkönig gekrönt. Asuryan beurteilt den Geist jedes Phönixkönigs, wenn er die Heiligen Flammen durchschreitet, er entscheidet, ob der Elf sie unbeschädigt oder verkrüppelt verlässt. Man kann nur im Wald von Loren weitere Tempel des Asuryan finden, doch sind sie viel kleiner als jener, den man auf Ulthuan findet und gleichen eher kleinen Schreinen. Die Ruinen der ursprünglichen Asuryantempel kann man an jenen Orten der Alten Welt finden, an denen die Hochelfen einstmals als erstes siedelten. Lileath: Sie ist die Göttin der Träume und des Schicksals und eine beliebte Gottheit unter den Hochelfen Ulthunas. Sie wird als diejenige angesehen, welche allen Elfen ihre Träume schenkt; jene, die sie erfreut haben, erhalten vergnügliche Träume, jene die sie enttäuschen erleben Alpträume. Sie wird hauptsächlich von Elfensehern und –wahrsagern verehrt. Lileath wird manchmal auch nur als die Jungfrau bezeichnet. Die Göttin wird als wunderschöne Elfenjungfrau dargestellt, gekleidet in fließender weißer Seide, bestickt mit glänzenden Verzierungen. In ihrer rechten Hand trägt sie den Stab von Lileath. Die Göttin wird manchmal auch als eine Art Engel mit schönen weißen Flügeln dargestellt. Das beliebteste Symbol für sie ist daher auch das eines geflügelten Elfenengels. Manchmal trägt der Engel auch zwei Klingen über seinem Kopf. Magierpriester(innen) der Lileath tragen wie-graue Roben mit verschiedenen Schattierungen. Tempel der Göttin sind immer von prächtiger Gestalt und entsprechend konstruiert. Obwohl viele von ihnen der typisch hochelfischen Form folgen, nehmen manche die Form einer Pyramide an und können kaum von den Tempeln des Asuryan unterschieden werden. Wenn jemand einen Tempel der Lileath betritt, wird er vom Duft brennenden Weihrauchs umfangen. Damit sollen die Träume der Göttin symbolisiert werden und einige meinen sogar, jene von reinem Herzen können die Zukunft im wabernden Rauch erkennen. Isha: Isha ist die Mutter aller Elfen. Sie ist die Göttin der Ernte und der Natur. Die Elfen Avelorns verehren sie besonders stark. Unter ihrem Segen sind die Lichtungen Avelorns niemals von Winter befleckt worden. Die Göttin lehrte die Elfen, das Land zu bebauen und Sorge dafür zu tragen. Als Göttin der Ernte wird sie von den meisten Bauern in Ulthuan verehrt, wird aber auch als Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit oder Mutter der Erde angesehen. Oft bringen die Bauern Opfer in der Hoffnung auf gute Ernten in ihren Tempeln dar. Sie ist eine gnädige Göttin, die denjenigen Unterstützung gewährt, die sie benötigen. Sie wird gewöhnlich als wunderschöne, junge Elfin von Lebendigkeit und Schönheit dargestellt; mit unermesslich langen, goldenen Haaren, die an ihr herabfließen. Sie ist die Tochter von Asuryan und Lileath. Ishas Symbol ist ein Auge, das eine Träne vergießt. Am Anfang der Zeit war es Asuryan, der entschied, dass Elfen sterben würden, wie es alle Dinge tun. Sie lebten immer noch Hunderte von Jahren, aber sie würden immer irgendwann sterben. Diese Träne steht für die Tränen, die Isha für ihre sterblichen Kinder vergoss. Die (fast ausschließlich) Magierpriesterinnen der Isha tragen gewöhnlich Roben von purem Weiß. Es gibt keine Tempel der Isha als solche, dennoch haben einige Elfen kleine Schreine in ihren Häusern, die ihr geweiht sind. Sie zu verehren ist besonders unter den Waldelfen beliebt, nicht zuletzt, weil sie die Ehefrau von Kurnous dem Jäger ist. Außerdem ist die Göttin tief in der theologischen Geschichte der Asrai verwurzelt. Die Reittiere der Sisters of the Thorn bei den Asrai sind Rosse der Isha, bei denen es sich eigentlich um eine Art von Hirschen oder Rentieren und der Göttin heilige Kreaturen handelt. Kurnous: Er ist der Herr der Wälder und Tiere und der Ehemann der Isha. Kurnous ist der Jäger. Wohin auch immer er geht, wird er von seinen Jagdhunden begleitet, die Wilde Jagd folgt ihm, wann auch immer in sein Horn stößt. Er ist der Geist der unberührten Wildnis. Die Männer Avelorns und Einwohner Ellyrions verehren Kurnous als ihren Hauptgott. Jäger verehren ihn, und beweisen ihre Treue, indem sie niemals mehr töten als sie es müssen. Einige menschliche Geistlich meinen, er sei ein Teil von Taal, dem Gott der Natur und der wilden Orte in der Alten Welt; Kurnous ist als Herr der Waldlebewesen mit denen die Waldelfen leben eine der Hauptgottheit ihres Pantheons. Er ist der Schutzgott der Tierfreunde und wird von einigen Elfenkundschaftern und Jägern verehrt. Kurnous wird normalerweise als Mischwesen dargestellt, über zehn Fuß hoch, mit einem Elfenkörper und dem Kopf und Schwanz eines Hirschs. Man sagt, er könne auch die Form jedes Waldlebewesens annehmen, wenn er es wünsche. Der Gott hat eine neutrale Einstellung, die Natur bevorzugt weder gut noch böse so auch Kurnous. Wie Taal wird Kurnous durch einen Hirschkopf mit ausladendem Geweih symbolisiert. Magierpriester des Kurnous kleiden sich auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie andere Elfen auch. Tempel des Kurnous im eigentlichen Sinne gibt es nicht; Wälder sind seine Tempel: Wo Tiere wandeln ist er anwesend. Dennoch gibt es Orte, die enger mit seiner Verehrung verknüpft sind als andere: bestimmte Naturmonumente, Steine, Bäume und so weiter. Ein Waldelf erkennt diese Orte ganz selbstverständlich; Angehörige anderer Völker können das nicht. Elfen werden beinahe immer versuchen, andere Völker von heiligen Böden fernzuhalten. Die Anhänger des Kurnous stellen hauptsächlich die Waldelfen. Anhänger des Kurnous sind gewöhnlich gegenüber anderen Waldelfen und den Angehörigen anderer Völker, die Taal, Rhya oder dem Alten Glauben folgen, wohlwollend eingestellt. Sie beharren wie dem auch sei darauf, dass Taal eine Kombination aus einigen Waldelfengottheiten sei, Kurnous eingeschlossen, als Kurnous als einen Aspekt von Taal anzusehen. Im Großen und Ganzen stehen Anhänger des Kournous Verehren anderer Gottheiten der Alten Welt gleichgültig gegenüber, betrachten aber die Kulte des Chaos und die Gottheiten der Goblinoiden mit unaufhörlichem Hass. Kurnous sind hauptsächlich zwei heilige Tage geweiht: Die Mitte des Frühlings, wenn das Nahrungsangebot reichhaltig wird und die Jungtiere geboren werden und die Mitte des Herbstes, wenn sich alle Arten auf den kommenden Winter vorbereiten müssen. Es handelt sich nicht um feststehende Tage im (imperialen) Kalender, stattdessen werden sie aus verschiedenen natürlichen Zeichen nach einer in der Elfentradition festgelegten Methode berechnet, weswegen sie von Jahr zu Jahr verschieden sind. Alle Anhänger dieses Gottes müssen sich am einige Einschränkungen halten: - Verletze niemals ein Tier, es sei denn aus Selbstverteidigung oder als Nahrung. (Seit Elfenjagden immer von großen Festen gefolgt werden, ist die Jagd akzeptabel.) - Erlaube niemals, dass ein Tier verletzt wird, mit Ausnahme ähnlicher Umstände. - Tue alles, was in deiner Macht steht, um Goblinoide, Tiermenschen und Chaosmutanten aus den Wäldern zu treiben. Torothal: Sie ist die Göttin des Regens und der Flüsse. Sie ist hauptsächlich eine Waldelfengottheit und wenig außerhalb ihres Waldreiches bekannt, mit Ausnahme einiger waldbewohnender Menschen und Fallensteller. Torothal wird nachgesagt, sie bringe den Regen und kontrolliere den momentanen Verlauf de Flüsse. Man sagt, die Flüsse würden wild und flössen stark, wenn Torothal verärgert sei. Die Göttin wird oft als sehr junge und schöne Elfin dargestellt. Manchmal erhält sie auch Fischschuppen auf ihrer Haut. Man sagt, Torothal könne die Form jedes Fischs oder jeder anderen wasserbewohnenden Kreatur annehmen oder zu einer Regenwolke werden, wenn sie es wünscht. Auch Torothal besitzt als Naturgöttin eine neutrale Einstellung gegenüber Gut und Böse. Ihre Symbole sind stilisierte Formen von Regenwolken oder Wellenembleme um sie als Schutzherrin der Flüsse zu kennzeichnen. Magierpriesterinnen der Torothal tragen keine spezielle Bekleidung und kleiden sich in den gewöhnlichen Sachen der Waldelfengesellschaft. Torothal ist beinahe gänzlich eine Gottheit der Waldelfen und wird in allen Waldreichen verehrt. Dennoch gibt es einige menschlich Fischer und Seeleute, welche die Flussgöttin verehren, weil sie glauben, dass sie sie mit reichhaltigen Fischvorkommen und ruhigen Flussreisen versorgen wird. Es gibt keine Tempel der Torothal. Dennoch gibt es bestimmte heilige Orte, die von ihren andächtigen Gläubigen angebetet werden. Es handelt sich meist um besondere Flüsse, Seen oder Gebiete in den Waldreichen, die durch unablässigen Regen oder Schauer besonders feucht sind. Die der Göttin geweihten heiligen Tage sind endlose Zeiten des Regens oder die Regenmonate. Ihre Anhängerschaft stellen zum größten Teil die Waldelfen Athel Lorens (und die Bewohner Avelorns). Dieser Teil basiert auf einem Beitrag von Graeme Davis im Warhammer Companion. Mathlann: Er ist der Gott der Stürme. Mathlann, ähnlich wie Kurnous ein Gott der Jagd, ist in der Alten Welt bekannt. Bewohner der Alten Welt, die Manann folgen, sagen, Mathlann sei nur ein Aspekt ihres Gottes. Er wird aber von hinreichend vielen verehrt, vorwiegend von Seeelfen, um eine vergleichbare Bedeutung wie andere Gottheiten der Alten Welt zu besitzen. Mathlann wird für gewöhnlich als zorniger Gott dargestellt. Er trägt eine gigantische Muschel von größter Schönheit und Komplexität als Krone sowie eine Schuppenrüstung, die mit flossenähnlichen Spitzen verziert ist. Er trägt in seiner rechten Hand einen Dreizack. Das bevorzugte Symbol des Mathlann ist der stilisierte Dreizack oder ein Muschelmuster in unterschiedlicher Detailfreude und Komplexität. Die Magierpriester des Kults tragen Roben in verschiedenen Blau- oder Grünschattierungen, manchmal sind diese mit goldenen Wellenmustern zurecht gemacht. Mathlann ist die bevorzugte Gottheit der Seeelfen und alle seine Tempel liegen an den Küsten. Das Elfenviertel von Marienburg hat einen Tempel des Mathlann so wie die großen Küstenstädte Ulthuans. Der größte Tempel des Gottes der Stürme liegt in der Stadt von Ulthuan selbst, in Lothern im Reich Eataine. Obwohl Mathlann ein Gott der Seeelfen ist, wird er sowohl von der Gesellschaft der Hochelfen als auch von den Waldelfen verehrt. Alle drei Elfenvölker folgen Mathlann. Hoeth: Der Gott ist für die Elfen der Herr der Weisheit, des Wissens und des Lernens. Er unterstützt das Handwerk derer, die nach Wissen und Zauberei suchen und ist in allen Elfenreichen bekannt. Priester des Hoeth sind selten, alle leben in der Nähe des Turms von Hoeth. Sehr viel größer sind Legionen von Magiern, Scholaren, Lehrer und anderen, die den Gott verehren. Das eine, was die Feinde der Elfen von Hoeth meistens zu Gesicht bekommen, sind die Schwertmeister von Hoeth. Dies sind die Krieger, die den Turm bewachen und es geschieht selten, dass man einen Magier oder Scholar ohne einige von ihnen in seiner Nähe reisen sieht. Hoeth wird als älterer Elf dargestellt, gekleidet in das verzierte Gewand eines Lehrmeisters. Die meisten Tempel des Gottes kommen in Form von Schreinen in Schulen und Bibliotheken vor. Der magisch konstruierte, eine halbe Meile hohe Turm, erbaut zu Zeiten des Gelehrtenkönigs Bel-Korhandis ist der größte Aufbewahrungsort von Wissen auf der ganzen Welt. Vaul: Er ist der Gott der Schmiede, des Schmiedehandwerks und der Metallurgie, er ist der Erschaffer. Es heißt, dass Vaul Isha und Kurnous aus den Kerkern des Khaine befreite, bevor die Welt erschaffen wurde. Er versprach dem Kriegsgott einhundert Schwerter. Als die Zeit kam, um den Handel zu beenden, hatte Vaul neunundneunzig fertiggestellt füllte er den Fehlbetrag mit einer gewöhnlichen Klinge der Sterblichen auf. Dadurch lenkte er Khaine lange genug ab, um den Gott und die Göttin zu retten. Dies war der Anfang des langen Kampfes zwischen Vaul und Khaine, der Krieg im Himmel genannt wird. Vaul schmiedete die letzte Klinge, das Schwert, das er nicht für Khaine fertiggestellt hatte und schuf das mächtigste Schwert von allen. Er nannte es Anaris (Eltharin für Licht der Dämmerung) und bekämpfte Khaine mit dieser Waffe. Der Kampf war lang und Vaul gelang es, Khaine schwer zu verletzen bis der Kriegsgott ihn überwältigte und ihn verstümmelt zurückließ. Khaine kette Vaul danach mit Eisenketten an seinen eigenen Amboss; den Krieg im Himmel gewann der Kriegsgott. Für immer an seinen Amboss gekettet ist Vaul dazu verdammt, für alle Zeit magische Waffen für den Krieg gegen Slaanesh herzustellen. Vaul wird gewöhnlich an seinen Amboss gekettet dargestellt, wie es sein Schicksal in den Händen Khaines nach dem Krieg im Himmel war. Zu anderen Zeiten wird er auch als edler Hochelfenschmied dargestellt, der einen Hammer trägt. Die Symbole Vauls sind verständlicherweise Hammer und Amboss. Priester des Vaul tragen keine besonderen Kleidungsstücke, stattdessen werden sie stolz die Siegel und Symbole ihres Gottes tragen. Sie blenden sich zu Ehren ihres Gottes selbst, wenn sie in die Priesterschaft eintreten. Die Priester binden die Winde der Magie in die Waffen, die sie herstellen. Der Haupttempel des Vaul, wenn er überhaupt so genannt werden kann, ist Vauls Amboss im Reich von Caledor auf Ulthuan. Es ist der Ort, an dem die mächtigsten Waffen geschmiedet und die unbezwingbarsten Rüstungen hergestellt werden. Alle Schmiede der Hochelfen besitzen einen Schrein, der dem Schmiedegott geweiht ist. Obwohl Vaul außerhalb Ulthuans nicht sonderlich bekannt ist, so wissen doch die meisten Elfen um die Existenz des Kultes. Die Verehrung des Schmiedegottes ist für gewöhnlich auf die Rüstungs- und Waffenschmiede begrenzt, obwohl einige Hochelfen Vaul als mehr denn als bloßen Schmied ansehen, kommt ihm auch Verehrung von Steinmetzen und anderen Kunsthandwerkern zu. Khaela Mensha Khaine: Er ist der Elfengott des Kampfes, Krieges, des Konflikts und des Mordes. Khaine ist einer der beiden überlebenden Elfengötter. Im alten Pantheon stand er nur Asuryan an Macht nach. „Khaela Mensha“ ist technisch gesehen nicht Teil von Khaines Name, es ist ein Titel, den er trägt. Er bedeutet grob übersetzt „der mit den blutigen Händen“, ein Bezug zum Blut, das auf ewig von seinen Händen tropft als Erinnerung seines Mordes an Eldanesh, eines alten Elfenheldes. Asuryan war so erbost über diese Tat an einem Sterblichen, dass er den Kriegsgott verfluchte, dass dessen Hände für alle Zeit voller Blut sein würden. Jeder sollte sich an das erinnern, was er getan hatte. Er wird oft als Feind des Vaul betrachtet. Khaine ist der gewalttätigste und waghalsigste der Elfengötter. Man nimmt auch von Khaine an, dass er von Slaanesh angegriffen, besiegt und unterworfen wurde, dem jungen Chaosgott der Freuden. Infolge dessen bekämpfte Khorne, der Blutgott, Slaanesh für den Elfengott und beanspruchte, dass Khaine (zumindest teilweise) zu ihm gehöre. Während ihres Kampfes entkam Khaine dem Blutgott und spaltete seine Seele zugunsten Vieler des Elfenvolkes, die zu seiner physischen Offenbarung wurden. Sie eilen nun den Elfen in Zeiten des Krieges voraus - als Vollstrecker der Macht des Kriegsgottes selbst. Die Dunkelelfen sehen Khaine einfach als Gott des Mordes und des Blutes oder des Todes, all das wofür sie selbst stehen. Sie sehen Khaine als vierarmigen, fächelnden, dämonenähnlichen Riesen, der von einem Meer krabbelnder Skorpione umgeben wird. Es ist die Form, die Mörder und Assassinen der Alten Welt für ihre Anbetung gewählt haben. Für die Hochelfen, die dem dunkeln Pfad nie folgten, den er repräsentiert, ist er ein wichtiger Gott; ein Gott, der die kriegerische Seite ihrer Seele erweitert, eine Seite, die kontrolliert werden muss. Sie stellen den Kriegsgott als großen, wütendenden Elfenkrieger dar, der sich in eine bronzene Plattenrüstung kleidet, die mit Blut befleckt ist. Sein langes, pechschwarzes Haar ist mit dem Blut seiner Opfer zusammengebacken. Er wird auch dargestellt, wie er zwei gezackte Klinge trägt, von denen ewig Blut tropft. Die Sicht auf Khaine ist zwiespältig. Von jenen Unwissenden seiner wahren Natur wird er als bösartig angesehen, so wie er für die Dunkelelfen ist, für die Hochelfen jedoch repräsentiert er einfach ihre gewalttätige Natur und daher kann man ihn als neutral doch definitiv sehr gewalttätig einstufen. Khaine besitzt viel Symbole. Unter den Dunkelelfen und „normalen“ Mördern ist es ein stilisiertes Skorpionzeichen. Für die Hochelfen ist das Symbol ein Dolch, von dem ein Tropfen Blut fließt. Die Farben des Gottes sind Schwarz und Rot, sie symbolisieren Nacht, Tod und Blut. Khaine wird von denen verehrt, die Vergnügen in Tod und Mord finden, was Naggaroth zum ersten unter den Orten der Verehrung des Gottes werden lässt. Der Ort, der den Gott des Mordes versinnbildlicht ist überraschenderweise gleich nördlich von Ulthuan auf der Insel des Unheils, auf der sich der Altar des Khaine befindet. Im Altar steckt das Schwert des Khaine, geschmiedet on Vaul am Anfang der Welt, das Sterblich und Unsterbliche gleichermaßen töten kann, sogar Götter. Es heißt, die Waffe erscheine jeder Person anders, die sie sehe. Einigen mag sie als Speer erscheinen, anderen als Axt oder Schwert. Malekith, dem Hexenkönig von Naggaroth, soll die Waffe als Zepter erschienen sein. Als Ulthuan noch jung war, ergriff der größte Krieger der Elfenheit, Aenarion der Verteidiger, erster Phönixkönig das Schwert des Khaine und verteidigte das Elfenreich gegen die Niederlage durch die Hand des Chaos. Nun ist der Altar ein gemiedener Ort. Außerhalb Ulthuans liegen die einzigen Tempel, die Khaine geweiht sind an versteckten Orten der Alten Welt und im gefürchteten Dunkelelfenkönigreich Naggaroth. Es gibt keine Magierpriester des Khaine bei den Hoch-, See- oder Waldelfen. Nur Dunkelelfen folgen energisch diesem dunklen Gott und schwelgen im Predigen der Werte von Mord, Tod und Zerstörung. Offene Verehrung Khaines wird von den Hochelfen nur zu Beginn einer Schlacht ausgeübt; zu allen Zeiten ist sie verboten; man fürchtet, die alltägliche Verehrung eines solchen Gottes könnte Ulthuan in ein zweites Naggaroth verwandeln. Die Dunkelelfen haben keinerlei solcher Bedenken und tun das genaue Gegenteil. Morai-Heg: Sie ist die altehrwürdige Göttin der Unterwelt. Morai-Heg ist die alte und verwelkte Hüterin der Seelen aller Elfen. Sie allein kennt die Zukunft, indem sie diese aus Runen liest. Die Zukunft kann man auch aus den Sternen lesen, weil Morai-Heg die Himmel macht. Sie entscheidet, wann es Zeit ist zu leben oder zu sterben, mit dem Schicksal in ihrer Hand sendet sie ihre Dienerinnen – Banshees – um den Tod mit ihren Klagen anzukündigen. Einem Elfen, der diese Klagen versteht, wird nachgesagt, dass er die Zukunft kennt. Es heißt, die Göttin verwahre das Schicksal der Sterblichen in einem Runenbeutel aus Fell auf ihr Geheiß können einem Elfen die Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden garantiert werden. Man glaubt, Morai-Heg kenne jedes sterbliche Geheimnis. Morai-Heg wird als verblühtes Wesen dargestellt, das in zerflederte Roben gekleidet ist. Ihre Verehrung ist wahrscheinlich die am wenigsten unter den Elfen Ulthuans. Außerhalb der Elfenheit ist die Alte so gut wie unbekannt, obwohl es Anhänger von Morr gibt, dem Totengott der Alten Welt, die von ihr gehört haben und die sie respektieren. Morai-Heg wird durch einen rauen Stab und Beutel symbolisiert. Magierpriester(innen) der Alten tragen typischerweise dunkelbraune bis schwarze Roben und tragen gebogene, raue Stäbe. Höhergestellte Magierpriester(innen) besitzen zusätzlich kleine Beutel als Symbol des Schicksals der Sterblichen, die an der Spitze des Stabes baumeln. Es gibt keine wahren Tempel der Morai-Heg, obwohl die Paläste und Festungen der Hochelfenadligen oft einen Schrein besitzen, welcher der Alten gewidmet ist. Die Schreine selbst sind nichts besonderes und weisen für gewöhnlich große Schüsseln mit glimmender Kohle auf. Anhänger der Morai-Heg stehen in friedlicher Beziehung zu den meisten anderen Elfengöttern neigen aber dazu zur Abneigung von Anhängern der Lileath, bei denen sie fühlen, dass sie unnötigerweise in ihre Rolle als Seher und Wahrsager des Elfenvolkes eindringen. Diese Abneigung schlägt aber nie in offene Feindschaft um. Wie demauch sei, hassen Anhänger der Morai-Heg Anhänger von Khaine und trachten danach, sie zu vernichten, wo immer sie gefunden werden. Loec: Er ist der Gott der Schatten und der Nacht. Loec, ein Tänzer der Schatten, ist der Gott des Lachens, der Täuschungen und des Tanzes und tut teilweise das Gleiche wie Liadriel. Elfenlegenden berichten, dass er oft die Seelen der Elfen aus der Hand böser Götter oder der Götter des Chaos befreit, indem er lustige Spielereien nutzt. Im Gegensatz zu Liadriel hat Loec auch eine dunkle Seite: Er ist der Gott der Schatten, der teuflischen Tricks und Schwarzer Magie. Obwohl er für die Seelen der Elfen kämpft, ist es schwer, über ihn zu sagen dass er gut oder sogar neutral sei. Loec wird oft als geschmeidig gebauter Elf dargestellt, dessen Gesicht in immerwährendem Schatten verborgen ist. Er tanzt oftmals zwischen den Schatten, bereit hervorzuspringen und mit einer seiner Täuschungen sowohl mit Sterblichen als auch Göttern zu spielen, mögen sie gut oder böse sein. Loecs Anhänger werden oft an der Rune von Arhain erkannt, die sie irgendwo um ihren Nacken herum tragen. Oft wird sie auch in die Griffe ihrer Messer eingraviert. Während die Verehrer des Loec keine wahren Tempel besitzen, mögen sie persönliche Schreine in ihren Heimen haben. Wegen seiner Natur wird der Gott meistens mit den Schattenkriegern von Nagarythe in Verbindung gebracht. Diese Krieger schauen auf seine Hilfe bei der Durchquerung ihrer Länder und den Wegen auf denen ihre Feinde lauern. Ihm, einem Gott des Tanzes, wird auch in der Zeit der Feste Tribut gezollt. Liadriel: Liadriel ist eine zwitterähnliche Gottheit der Feten, der Kunst, Lieder, des Weines und des Spaßes. Jede Freude ist gleichzeitig ein Gebet zu Laidriel. Sie/er wird von allen Elfen und einigen Leuten verehrt - Minnesängern. Er/Sie wird oft als androgyne Jugendliche dargestellt, mit einem Becher Wein in der einen, einer Harfe in der anderen Hand; in feinste Seidenroben gewickelt und mit einem immerwährenden freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das gebräuchlichste und reichste Symbol, das mit Liadriel in Verbindung gebracht wird, ist das des eines Weinbechers. In ihn sind Weintrauben, Harfen und andere Symbole, die mit Feierlichkeiten und Feiern verknüpft werden. Liadriel hat keine Tempel; sie (oder er) wird ähnlich wie Adamnan-na-Brionha in den Herzen derer verehrt, die ausgelassen und mit viel Freude tanzen. Adamnan-Na-Brionha: Er ist der Herr des Tanzes. Adamnan-Na-Brionha wurde in den Nebeln vor der Dämmerung der Zeit geboren, als eine Einheit zwischen den Kräften des Klangs und der Bewegung. Die Kampftänzer halten daran fest, dass er Das Erste Wesen sei, dessen Tänze dem Universum Form verleihen. Er ist auch als Der Erste und der Gebieter des Tanzes bekannt. Adamnan-Na-Brionha reflektiert zwei scheinbar gegensätzliche Aspekte des Lebens – das Vergnügen des Tanzes und den Zorn des rechtschaffenen Tötens. Er erscheint als mächtiger Elf, dessen linke Seite schmächtig und anmutig ist und dessen rechte Seite die soliden Muskeln eines mächtigen Kriegers zeigen. Sein Gesicht ist zwischen dem Ausdruck eines überweltlichen Glücks und dem unmäßigen Zorns geteilt. Die Kampftänzer glauben daran, dass ihre Verschmelzung aus Krieg und Tanz die irdische Interpretation ihrer Gottheit darstellt. Der Gott ist in seiner Natur weder gut noch böse. Adamnan wird durch eine Flöte in einer geballten Faust symbolisiert. Untertänig des Gebieters des Tanzes adaptieren für gewöhnlich die ausladenden Haartracht der Kampftänzer und müssen zusätzlich das Symbol des Gottes tragen; entweder als Anhänger oder Paar Ohrringe. Das linke Ohr ziert oft eine winzige Flöte, oft aus Silber gearbeitet, während das rechte Ohr Heimat einer geballten Faust ist, oft aus Gold gearbeitet. Adamnan-Na-Brionha wird von Waldelfen überall in der Alten Welt verehrt, alle Kampftänzer eingeschlossen. Die organisierten Fallen sind diesen ungebunden lebenden Elfen fremd und äußerliche Tempel finden keine Verwendung – der Gott wird im Herzen verehrt, er ist nicht an irgendeinen Ort gebunden. Anhänger des Adamnan stehen in einem guten Verhältnis zu denen, die den Rest des Pantheons der Waldelfen verehren und haben für gewöhnlich eine positive, manchmal herablassende Einstellung bezüglich des Alten Glaubens und den Kulten von Taal und Rhya. Sie kommen auch recht vernünftig mit den Anhängern von Ranald aus. Andere menschliche Kulte werden im Allgemeinen ignoriert; der Pantheon der Zwerge wird mit einer gewissen Menge Unterhaltung betrachtet. Traditionell feindliche Völker - besonders Goblinoide – werden mit Verachtung und Hass betrachtet, als eine Art von Ungeziefer dass bei jeder Gelegenheit zerstört werden sollte. Bestimmte Daten haben für Anhänger des Adamnan-Na-Brionha wenig Bedeutung und sein Kult besitzt keine spezifischen heiligen Tage. Veranstaltungen und Taten sind es, die wichtig sind, daher werden Tanzen, rituelles Töten und die Aufnahme neuer Kampftänzer als geheiligte Taten angesehen, wenn sie mit der richtigen geistigen Einstellung ausgeführt werden. Für jene, die in den Geheimnissen Adamnans tiefer bewandert sind, formt jeder Akt, wie unbedeutend er auch sein möge, einen Teil des Lebenstanzes und jede Erfahrung wird als so bedeutend wie jede andere erachtet. Der Kult steht allen Elfen offen. Ein Elf muss die Laufbahn eines Kampftänzers beenden, bevor damit fortfahren kann, Novize des Adamnan zu werden. Der Kult erlegt allen seinen Mitgliedern einige wenige Einschränkungen auf. Sie müssen sich jederzeit fit halten und dürfen niemals in einer Art und Weise handeln, die den Gott der Elfenheit bedrohen könnte. Wie dem auch sei, bestimmte Dinge mögen Adamnan besonders erfreuen oder missfallen, dies betrifft mehr die Einstellung denn Handlungen. In einen Kampf mit rechtschaffenen Zorn hinzuzutreten und mit athletischer Eleganz zu kämpfen erfreut den Gebieter des Tanzes. Das Töten in einer hinterhältigen, feigen oder uneleganten Art und Weise ruft sein Missfallen hervor. Dieser Abschnitt wurde aus dem "White Dwarf 112" entlehnt und bearbeitet. Quellen Die Beschreibung der Götter basiert (bis auf den letzten) auf Informationen aus dem . Primärquellen / Quellendetails: Kategorie:Hochelfen Kategorie:Götter der Warhammerwelt